


【包托/杰托】甜心男孩

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: AU梗来自看过的一部电影，剧情改动较大~开篇提示，南多有女装，注意。
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 12





	【包托/杰托】甜心男孩

“我不同意。”费尔南多看着坐在驾驶座上的男人，“万一被发现了怎么办？”

男人吐出一口长长的烟雾，语气十分忧愁：“你也看到了，她们踢成这个样子，再不出点成绩，作为教练的我就要被解雇了。”

“那也不能让我一个男生混到女子足球队里去啊，会被人当成变态的！”费尔南多觉得他妈这个男朋友杰克真是太不靠谱了，怎么能想出这种荒谬的主意，一想到两人过两个月就要结婚，费尔南多更是一阵头疼。

“你就当帮我一个忙，好不好？”杰克双手恳切地握住费尔南多的手，“我这也是实在没办法才会找你的，我看过你踢球，你踢得那么好，一定没问题。”

“不行，真的不行，”费尔南多还是没法接受，“肯定会暴露的。”

“不一定，”杰克摇摇头，他犹豫着选择词汇，“你还在长身体，男性特征不是特别的明显，平时注意点的话一般不会露馅的。”

“我和你妈马上结婚了，”杰克又抽了一口烟，“我很爱她，想给她好的生活，所以真的很需要这份工作………”

“我也知道你很为难，叔叔就拜托你这一次，行吗？”

“………”费尔南多抿了抿嘴，“要多长时间？”

“最多六周！”杰克一听费尔南多有答应的趋势，激动得拍着胸脯保证，“六周之后有场比赛，只要赢了那场比赛就行！”

“就六周？”

“就六周！”

费尔南多不说话了，杰克小心翼翼地试探：“那你这是算答应了？”

费尔南多脸色难看地点点头，杰克激动得一拍方向盘，喇叭发出巨大的声响，男人浑然不在意路人奇异的眼光，开心地大叫：“太好了！！太好了！！！”

费尔南多：……现在装不认识他还来得及吗？

*

“有必要做到这份上吗？”戴着金色长假发穿着裙子的费尔南多看着正在兴致勃勃地挑第五件连衣裙的杰克郁闷至极，“有得穿就行了。”

“你再试试这件？”杰克充耳不闻，喜滋滋地把他连衣服带人一起推进试衣间，费尔南多怀疑他心里住了个喜欢打扮芭比娃娃的小女孩儿，平时憋着出不来，这会儿抓紧机会大展身手。

他三下五除二换好了衣服，宽松的白色T恤和水洗牛仔背带裙修饰男孩子生硬的身体线条，将费尔南多身上蓬勃的少年气息转化成少女的活泼清新，杰克又往他头顶上扣了顶白色棒球帽。

“好了！简直完美！太适合你了！”杰克高兴地拍拍他的肩膀，“我果然没看错人。”

女装店里大部分都是母亲陪女儿来选购衣服，被杰克这大嗓门儿一吓，纷纷向两人投去了奇怪的眼神。

杰克无知无觉地转身笑呵呵地去结账，费尔南多看着周围对杰克的背影窃窃私语的中年妇女们，只觉得一阵头疼，他拍拍杰克：“我去上个厕所。”

*

费尔南多不太熟练地掀起裙子，对准便器解决了生理问题之后才意识到有哪里不对，厕所里所有的人都一脸微妙地看着他，旁边的人连尿到了自己脚上都不知道。

就当是提前练习了。费尔南多屏息凝神，若无其事地整理好衣服，面无表情地走出去了厕所。六周女子足球队生活的第一条准则：上厕所要去女厕，不能误入男厕，以免造成不必要的误会。

“大家好，我是，南…南多。”费尔南多做自我介绍的时候还有点紧张，直接用了男生的音调，被杰克撞了一下才想起来掐着嗓子，杰克笑嘻嘻地给他打圆场：“南多最近嗓子有点不舒服，你们和他……她好好相处，多照顾照顾她，哈哈，哈哈哈。”

也太生硬了吧？费尔南多瞪一眼杰克，紧张地观察女孩们的反应。站在最前面的蓝眼睛女孩直勾勾地盯着他看，看得费尔南多有点犯怵，害怕是自己哪里没做好让她看了出来。蓝眼睛女孩一把抓住他的手，费尔南多打了个激灵，女孩说：“你真好看。”

费尔南多：？

杰克：？

他看了一眼费尔南多，他的长相放到男生里也是好看的类型，此刻不自觉地撇着嘴，脸部线条青涩圆润，一双焦糖色的眼睛里盛满了甜蜜的糖浆，眨一眨就像要流下来似的，颊上细碎的雀斑又增添几分俏皮可爱，的确很招人喜欢。

杰克松了口气，拍拍费尔南多的肩膀，对蓝眼睛女孩儿说：“珍妮特，那就拜托你带南多熟悉一下球队，接下来的时间你们要好好相处，为比赛做准备。”

珍妮特点点头，热情地揽过费尔南多的肩膀，费尔南多被女孩儿突然的接近弄得不知所措，转头向杰克投去求助的眼神，杰克轻轻摇头，给他比了个OK的手势。

费尔南多觉得自己有点崩溃，一点儿也不OK。

*

虽然知道她们踢得很烂，但是站在旁边看和亲身参与进去还是不一样的感觉，大家明明都很努力很拼命，但是就是踢不好，整个队伍的士气都很低落。

“大家休息一下吧。”杰克拍拍手，让女孩子们放松，珍妮特跑到杰克面前：“教练，我们踢得怎么样啊，是不是很差劲？”

也不能太打击她们的自信心，杰克睁着眼睛说瞎话：“哪有，最近训练还是挺有成效的，比以前好多了。”

珍妮特松了一口气：“那就好，我哥一直说我们踢得再烂点女子足球队就可以直接解散了，他果然是在吓唬我。”

他没有在吓唬你。杰克在心里面默默流泪，足球队是真的快解散了，自己为了拯救这个球队费尽了心思，连自己的继子都没有放过。

费尔南多心情也很复杂，第一天的练习过后他基本掌握了球队的水平，比起技术来说球队差在了意识，团队意识一般，判断能力也稍有不足，正在思考怎么改进的时候，费尔南多惊恐地发现身边的女孩子都在脱衣服！

他风一般地冲出更衣室，心脏都快暂停了，珍妮特担心地出来看他：“你还好吗？”

“没事，”费尔南多吓出了一头冷汗，“就是突然有点闷，出来透透气，不用管我。”

“好吧，如果实在不舒服一定要告诉我，我替你去找医生。”

“好的，谢谢你。”

不应该走神的，差点就干坏事儿了。汗水黏糊糊地粘在皮肤上，假发也乱糟糟的，费尔南多叹了口气，十分惆怅，才一天就这么难熬，六个星期他该怎么度过？

不管怎么说，踢球还是第一位，费尔南多在射门之后发出一声欢呼，女孩子们瞪大了眼睛，蜂拥而上把他围起来：“你怎么做到的？”“简直太棒了！”“好厉害！”

运动得太激烈，假发突然渐渐下滑，好在他个子比较高，女孩儿们一时看不出异样，南多一把按住自己的头顶把假发固定住，往天上看：“还好啦。”

女孩儿们跟着他一起往天上看：“上面有什么吗？”

“………”费尔南多陷入了沉默，干巴巴地解释：“这是我的，嗯，一种自我庆祝用的姿势，仰望天空，展望未来，哈哈，哈哈哈。”

女孩子们恍然大悟般地互相交流，费尔南多在露馅的边缘徘徊一圈，松了一口气，坐在草地上发呆，无聊到揪地上的草叶玩儿。下午的阳光像是流泻而出的蜂蜜，给他镶了一圈毛茸茸的金边，金色长发乱糟糟地束在脑后，汗水湿淋淋地顺着下颚线滴到地面上，被长袜包裹的小腿线条优美颀长，整个人透着一种生气勃勃的漂亮。

“她是谁？”杰拉德问身旁的珍妮特，珍妮特擦了擦汗：“新来的成员，我的朋友，名字叫南多，好看吧？”

杰拉德若有所思：“挺可爱的。”

“你们球队今天休假吗？怎么有空来看我？”

“嗯，过来看看你们踢得怎么样了。”

“怎么样！？”珍妮特一脸期待，杰拉德欲言又止，最后动了动嘴唇指了指费尔南多：“她踢得还挺不错的。”

“那当然。”珍妮特一副与有荣焉的样子，拽着杰拉德的胳膊把杰拉德领到费尔南多的面前向他介绍：“这是我哥，男子足球队的。”

“你好，我是南多。”费尔南多站起来和他握手，杰拉德的手温暖干燥，他看着费尔南多，眼睛和珍妮特一样是清澈的蓝色，“我是杰拉德。”

*

杰拉德是个很好相处的人，给费尔南多的印象很好，他每天来等珍妮特一起回家，费尔南多不和女孩子一起洗澡，两个人就会在这个时间段里聊天。说来也奇怪，杰拉德和费尔南多的共同话题意外的多，每次聊天都有一种意犹未尽的感觉，忽略每次都要掐着嗓子说话的事，和杰拉德的见面非常愉快。

女扮男装进入女子足球队的第三周，因为接下来的训练可能会更加辛苦，女孩子们决定在第四周的周末开一个party，作为之前辛苦的犒劳，也适当的释放一下压力，以便能够更好地集中精神准备比赛。

杰克是很支持的，费尔南多则没打算去，每天扮女装训练已经够心惊胆战的了，再去参加party，就是自己给自己找事儿。奈何珍妮特不放过他，每天不厌其烦地劝他：“你就去嘛，都是认识的人，没什么好害羞的。”

我不是害羞，我是害怕。费尔南多有苦说不出，也觉得珍妮特有点奇怪，这姑娘平时挺直爽的，也很为别人着想，这种明摆着让费尔南多很为难的情况，一般是不会出现的，这几天是怎么了？

他问：“可是为什么一定要让我去呢？”

珍妮特其实也不想为难费尔南多，然而为了自家哥哥的幸福，她只能勇往直前。当一向不怎么关注女生的哥哥问出“南多有男朋友吗？”这句话的时候，她就知道轮到自己出马了。

她仔细回想了一下费尔南多平时的行为举止和言语，没有任何在谈恋爱的迹象，于是回答道：“好像没有。”

顿了顿又问：“你想追她吗？我们足球队下周六刚好搞party。”

“她会来吗？”

珍妮特看着自己哥哥期待的眼神，硬着头皮：“会，肯定会。”

她想到这里，咬咬牙抱住费尔南多的手臂开始摇：“你就去嘛，大家都想和你一起玩儿，我们每天都在一起训练，都没有好好在一起玩过。”

“而且参加的人都是熟人，去了也就是吃吃喝喝聊聊天跳跳舞，不会有什么事的，你就答应我吧。”珍妮特拉着他的手，歪着头看他，费尔南多不太习惯和女孩子肢体接触，尤其是现在这个身份，更不好意思，他小心翼翼地想把自己的手抽出来：“你先放开我……”

“你不答应我就不放！”

珍妮特性格很犟，说什么就一定会做到，费尔南多有点无奈：“行，我去。”

珍妮特惊喜地松开他的手：“真的吗？”

费尔南多点点头：“真的。”

不过什么时候离开我就不能保证了。

“其实……我还有一个好奇的，”珍妮特达成目标，犹豫了一会儿，说，“你平时也不和我们一起洗澡，换衣服也躲着我们………”

费尔南多的心提到了嗓子眼，不自觉地屏住了呼吸，紧张地等待珍妮特的下一句话。

“你是不是……”珍妮特顿了顿，有点怀疑，又有点不好意思。

费尔南多在心里骂了杰克一万遍，就说他这个提议不靠谱，现在好了，被别人发现了吧，现在该怎么办？

“胸太小了所以不好意思啊？”

“对不起我真的不是故意的也不是变……啊？你说什么？”费尔南多突然愣住。

“我说你是不是胸太小了不好意思和我们一起换衣服，”珍妮特也愣住了，“倒是你，你再说什么啊？”

“没什么，”费尔南多松了一口气，“刚刚脑子有点短路。”

“哦，”珍妮特也没多想，偷偷从口袋里摸出来一个东西塞到费尔南多手里，压低嗓音鬼鬼祟祟地说：“没关系，除了莉莉我们的胸都不是很大，你不用担心，这个给你，party那天记得用上，我就先走了。”

费尔南多低头看清了手里的东西，吓得一抬手扔了出去，脸一下子变得爆红，珍妮特怎么会想到给他胸垫这种东西呢，真的是……他看看自己平坦的胸口，心情复杂。

*

party当天，费尔南多怀着悲壮的心情，好像揣着两块炸药一样将胸垫穿在了裙子里面，杰克笑得直不起腰：“她给你，你就穿啊？”

“不然呢？”费尔南多瞪他一眼，“平时穿运动服还好，看不太出来我是男是女，一穿裙子感觉就不一样了，万一被人发现怎么办？”

“行，行吧。”杰克已经笑的不行了，“晚上要不要我去接你？”

“不用，我自己回来。”

“那，祝你玩的愉快！”

费尔南多只用关门声回答了他。

女孩儿们租了一个带花园的小别墅，在前院的游泳池旁边准备BBQ，后院里种了满园的玫瑰，晚风一吹，那香气便随着风四处流浪。费尔南多穿着白色的一字肩纱质连衣裙，女孩儿们嫌他打扮得不够好看，按住他给他画了个妆，他脸颊和鼻尖的弧度尚且还带着柔软的稚气，只有过于锋利的眉梢被仔细修平。眼尾扫过淡粉的眼影，简单的内眼线加深了善良无辜的感觉，下眼睑尾处和脸颊上浅浅地扫一层蜜桃粉的腮红，少女系的唇彩覆盖在淡色嘴唇之上。白色裙摆垂到足踝，银色亮片镶面高跟鞋若隐若现。

稍微吃了点东西之后，年轻人的兴致被勾了起来，提议放音乐来跳舞。费尔南多生怕跳不好露馅，找了个借口想溜出去，被珍妮特拉住：“你要是闷得慌就到后院透透气，那边人少。”

费尔南多：………

不去也得去，珍妮特不知道帮他挡了多少个来要联系方式的人了，费尔南多对上那些男孩儿殷切的眼神哭笑不得，只能在心里道歉。

还有两个星期，再撑两个星期就结束了。费尔南多一边想一边在后院里漫无目的地乱走，夜色包裹中的玫瑰肆无忌惮地吐露芳香，红得仿佛正在燃烧。

“好巧。”杰拉德的声音从身后传来，费尔南多回头，发现他今天穿了西装，头发也全都向后梳，看起来很正式的样子。

“你去办什么事情了吗？”费尔南多问。

杰拉德愣了愣，然后笑了：“没有，倒是等下有一件很重要的事情。”

这样啊。费尔南多点点头，舞曲的声音悠扬传来，杰拉德向他伸手：“能和我跳一支舞吗？”

“我不太会跳舞……”费尔南多下意识推脱，杰拉德的手却没有放下的意思，少年只好无可奈何地将手搭在他的掌心，“那就只跳一支。”

两人握着的手十指相扣，手腕保持着将触未触的距离，杰拉德的手放在费尔南多的腰间，费尔南多可以清楚地感觉到他掌心的温度，着实有点不知所措。短短一曲探戈里费尔南多无数次试图转身离开，又再度被杰拉德拽回身前，足尖轻点，缀满繁复蕾丝的裙摆在空气中来回起伏，像是涨潮之后迅速褪去的水的残沫。舞曲的结尾杰拉德勾住费尔南多的腰微微下倾，眼神交汇之际连空气都停止流动，然后杰拉德低头吻了费尔南多。

时间仿佛在那一刻定格，费尔南多眨了眨眼睛，呼吸被这突如其来的一吻按下了暂停键，鼻尖和鼻尖碰在一起，费尔南多的大脑一片空白，杰拉德的嘴唇在他唇上压出柔软的弧度，庭院里昏黄的灯光让费尔南多清晰地看见杰拉德颤抖的睫毛，像是亚马逊热带雨林里的蝴蝶轻轻扇动了一下翅膀。费尔南多在杰拉德那双深邃的蓝色眼睛里看见了自己，他以为自己至少会做出抗拒的表情，但是他的神情只是有一点惊讶。他不排斥杰拉德。他的胸腔里仿佛有一千只蝴蝶振翅欲飞，随时会卷起一阵巨大的飓风，于是他推开杰拉德，跌跌撞撞地提着裙摆跑了出去。

“南多，南多！我只是喜欢你！”杰拉德拾起南多在逃跑过程中不慎遗落的高跟鞋，追出门去，却没能找到那个白色的背影。

*

“我不想干了。”他沮丧的道。

“为什么？”杰克很惊讶，“就剩两周了，坚持一会儿就过去了。”

“我受够了，男扮女装混进女子足球队，每天戴着假发去练习，换衣服和洗澡都避开别人，甚至……”费尔南多没说下去，垂下眼帘。

“甚至什么？”杰克有点慌了，工作固然重要，但是费尔南多要是出了什么事情他也难辞其咎，一辈子都会良心不安。

“昨晚有个男孩子向我表白了……”

“上帝，他是谁？”

杰克瞪大眼，此时，门开了，两人惊恐的同时回头，发现杰拉德站在门口，右手背在身后，左手提着一个袋子。

时间仿佛因此静止，没有一个人敢率先开口，最后，还是费尔南多走到他面前，垂下头避过他的目光，动了动嘴唇：“对不起……”

杰拉德却好像没听到一般，眉头都没皱一下，面无表情的把袋子递给他：“看你门没关，我就进来了，抱歉。这是你昨晚落下的鞋子，我是来还这个的。”

“那么，我就先走了。”

费尔南多不知所措地接过那个袋子，看着杰拉德离开，杰克这才如梦初醒，凑过去问他：“他手上是不是还拿了别的东西啊？”

费尔南多没说话。他突然有点难过，眼眶一阵一阵地发热，他吸了一口气，说：“没看见。”

杰克又问：“那他是不是全部都听见了啊？”

“不知道。”

“那他要是说出去………”

两人同时陷入了沉默。不同的是，费尔南多觉得很对不起杰拉德，如果他没同意杰克荒唐的请求，如果他懂得和杰拉德保持距离，如果他没答应跳那支舞，也许事情就不会变成这样。

可是世界上没有如果。

*

那天之后杰拉德没再来等过珍妮特，珍妮特撇撇嘴：“我就知道他是三分钟热度，以前也从没要和我一起回家过，男人果然是善变的。”

“不过你俩发生了什么吗？”珍妮特好奇地问，“我到处找了一圈都没发现你去哪里了，我哥说你回家了，那天晚上他好像还挺开心的，还问我要了你的地址去还你东西，结果回来跟变了个人似的，连球队训练都翘了。”

“你很残忍地拒绝了他吗？”

“不是，不是那样的。”费尔南多脑子里乱糟糟的一团，一边担心杰拉德的状态，一边又害怕杰拉德把全部事情说出来，浑浑噩噩担惊受怕了两周，终于熬到了比赛结束。

“我就知道你能行！！！”杰克高兴地把费尔南多抱起来转了三圈，女孩子们都生怕他一激动把费尔南多甩出去，“谢谢你，南多！真的谢谢你！”

庆功宴结束后，杰克抱着费尔南多一把鼻涕一把泪，全部糊到了费尔南多的衣服上。

费尔南多：………

“我想去个地方。”他说。

“你来珍妮特家干什么？告白吗？”杰克握着方向盘，“我觉得还是莉莉更漂亮一点。”

费尔南多靠着车窗往外看，树木和灯光都如潮水般快速后退，他闭上眼睛。

“到了。”

“嘿，南多，”珍妮特给了他一个大大的拥抱，“没记错的话两小时前我们才见过面，怎么了，你找我有什么事吗？”

“你哥哥在家吗？”

“在，”珍妮特惊讶地笑了，“我去帮你叫他。”

一分钟之后珍妮特出来，脸上有点歉意，“我哥说他不在家。”

珍妮特在费尔南多的沉默里意识到了自己的错误，迅速改口：“不是，他不在家。”

费尔南多只是看着珍妮特，看到珍妮特都忍不住开口想把他带进去的时候，费尔南多说：“那请你帮我转告一声，我后天要走了。”

珍妮特瞪大了眼睛：“走？你去哪儿？”

任务大功告成，他也需要回归自己的生活，不能一直在这里呆着。费尔南多耸了耸肩：“我会想你的。”

珍妮特再次紧紧地抱住了他，这次费尔南多没有那么抗拒，轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀：“谢谢你，珍妮特。”

收拾完最后一个箱子，费尔南多才发现原来自己有这么多东西，假发和裙子他全都在杰克依依不舍的眼神里扔掉了，甚至看着垃圾车开走，杜绝了杰克把它们从垃圾箱里翻出来留作纪念的想法。

最后的最后，杰拉德也还是没有接受他的道歉。费尔南多叹了口气，杰克打电话来说车已经到了，他打开门，发现门口静静地躺着一束仿佛正在燃烧的火红色玫瑰。

他想起那天早上杰拉德离开的时候，手边好像也有这样一抹心脏碎片般的红色，那红色和眼前的花束重叠在一起，像是玫瑰寄来的信，在费尔南多的心脏上烙下了一个不可磨灭的刻印。


End file.
